


Leech: Character Designs

by RAZZMATAZZz



Series: Leech: Illustration Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, I keep drawing, Illustration, Inspired by a fic, character design, i cannot stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAZZMATAZZz/pseuds/RAZZMATAZZz
Summary: I’m boycotting my art course since Miss is making me write comparative studies instead of drawing, so here’s what I did instead. :)@ draculard PLEASE feel free to correct me on heights, I have no idea how tall they are in the fic
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto
Series: Leech: Illustration Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698097
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	Leech: Character Designs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429519) by [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard). 



> I’m boycotting my art course since Miss is making me write comparative studies instead of drawing, so here’s what I did instead. :) 
> 
> @ draculard PLEASE feel free to correct me on heights, I have no idea how tall they are in the fic

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for my reversion to my cartooning art style. I don’t know if my attention span would have been able to handle two classically illustrated people in full clothing today lol
> 
> ALSO: I forgot to mention Thrawn’s scandalous bare ankles. The man does not wear stockings and he needs to be scolded for it.


End file.
